


Surprise

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a surprise waiting for Ryan at the apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from an OTP prompt. Hope you guys like this! I had fun writing it :)

I have a surprise for you at the apartment :)

Ryan groaned as he read the text from Derek. What did this boy have for him this time?

If this is like last time and is just a trick to get me to go to the apartment to kill a spider for you or something supid like that I swear to god, Stepan. 

He texted back with a roll of the eyes. He was out with Girardi and Staal gettng drinks after practice. They planned to stay for dinner as well seeing as there was no game to play tonight. 

As they were in the midst of a conversation about the team Ryan's phone started blaring. 

"Excuse me a moment." Ryan said as he stood up and walked out of the building.

"What do you mean or something stupid?" Derek demanded on the other side of the line.

"Derek, you have used the same text to get me to come home because you thought the apartment was haunted." Ryan explained as he leaned on the wall.

"Well there were weird noises and there were cold spots." Derek tried defending himself.

"You had the window open when it was cold out and a mouse came into the apartment." Ryan pointed out.

"Well I still think it's haunted but that isn't the point. Just be home soon." He rushed.

"You okay there?" Ryan asked.

"Get off the- what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I have to go. See you when you get home!" With that he hung up.

Ryan looked down at the phone, puzzled by the way the man was acting, before walking back in to join his teammates again.

"Derek's acting weird so I have to go make sure he isn't doing something stupid or illegal or both. Bye guys, see you at the rink tomorrow." He grabed his jacket and ran out before the other two compainions could respond.

As soon as he walked into the apartment his aw dropped. It was more of a mess than usual. Pillows were ripped up and strewn everywhere, the rug was ripped, and the coffee table was knocked on it's side. He stood in the doorway not sure how to react.

"Derek... were we robbed? If this is your idea of a surprise, never surprise me again." Ryan stated as calmly as he could.

Derek walked in and laughed slightly, "No this wasn't my surprise. Don't worry I'll clean it up and replace everything. Just don't get mad. Remember those puppies in Sochi?"  
"Did you...?" Ryan trailed off as a puppy excitedly ran up to his feet and started licking him.

"Don't worry he's potty trained... I think... I named him Bullet." Derek said carefully, not sure how Ry was going to react.

He slowly took a step in and closed the door before going to sit on the couch. His face was wiped of emotion. 

"Is he allowed to live here?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah I made sure he can," Derek answered, sitting down next to him. He unsurely took his hand in his own. "I just couldn't leave without him. If you don't want him though then we'll put him up for adoption again." Bullet walked over and sat in front of the two giving them a pleading look.

"Bullet, huh?" Ryan asked, making the dog tilt it's head. "Yeah we can keep this cutie. Just don't be mad when he gets more attention than you."

"Yes! But I know you'll always love me more." Derek cheered as Bullet let out a bark and climbed onto the two of them.


End file.
